mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Esolia
Esolia is a terrestrial planet and the homeworld of the Empress' Children forerunners. Continents Akesh A lush continent, it hosts the center of civilization on Esolia, built upon the ruins of great past empires. * Yharmoth: The beautiful planetary capital city of Esolia. ** Old Catacombs: A vast series of underground passages which run beneath Yharmoth. ** Halls of Experimentation: A set of secret chambers within the Old Catacombs where the Children conducted experiments in creating and reshaping life. ** Deep Haven: A large secret underground complex connected to the Old Catacombs where the candidates undergo training in preparation for the rite. ** Altar of Communion: A secret place where the highest members of the Children gather to hold communion with an object of worship. * Bradon: A small agricultural town on the banks of the Great Riss River. * Riss' Crossing: A small mining settlement located along the banks of the Great Riss River. * Verdant Swathe: A region of fertile plains and valleys to the south of the renowned for the quality of its livestock. * Melphi: A town that is infamous for the sect of the Children that has taken residence there; the Oracles of Melphi. * Arcadian Wilds: A large region covered in impenetrable woodland, many rivers course through the land, and life abounds under its canopy. It is inhabited by the Green Men. ** Greenglade Grotto: A cave hidden by undergrowth, one of the Green Men's camps. ** Potfield: The first spud settlement on Esolia, first constructed by settlers appropriated by the Republic. Built over a sacred site of the Green Men, now reclaimed by both nature and the Green Men. ** Lady's Sanctuary: A massive underground grove and worship site of the Green Men. ** Blunthill: Another spud settlement on Esolia. It is here where Ak’Tau and some of the remaining Green Men lost their lives. It became a popular settlement. Later deserted when the population was evicted, now overgrown and inhabited by a druid of the Green Men. ** Great Grove of Offerings: A large grove that serves as a site where the Green Men's druids offer sacrifices to the old gods. * Loch Morr: A mountainous area with gray and rugged mountains, and the hills are lightly wooded with coniferous forests. ** Stonesplint Valley: A deep valley carved among the mountains by glaciers. ** The Loch: The huge lake from which the region takes its name. ** Blacksilver Stream Mine: A mine that traditionally has been a bountiful source for blacksilver. * Morr Wetlands: A vast, cold swamp, mists cloak the ground, and the overcast sky makes the land a uniform gray. ** Mossbeard's Tomb: A crypt that has been defiled by dark magic and now is the lair of a Terenloc. ** Bay of Lost Souls: A bay that houses the remains of countless lost fleets. * Twilightfell: A harsh and divided land that also is the homeland of the Twilight Hand cult. **'Dark Rift': A large fissure that radiates with the power of the Twilight Lords where the Twilight Hand has erected a number of effigies. **'Isa'orthoh's Maw': The area where Isa'orthoh dwells, a great pit which sacrificial victims are thrown into. **'Ruins of Dragmor': A ruined settlement destroyed by a force of Twilight Hand cultists. **'Duskshard Barrow': A ancestral tomb of a now extinct clan. **'Port Harlor': A small port that serves as one of the few centers of civilization in the land. **'Hovel of Doomcaller': A small hovel where the infamous Doomcaller preaches of the coming apocalypse. **'Grim Bastion': A imposing mountain fortress overtaken by the Twilight Hand's forces. Iacica A largely unexplored continent. Whether one is scouring its deserts for lost relics or trekking through the near-impenetrable jungles, Iacica provides endless adventures for those willing to risk its many dangers. * New Blunthill: The successor to Blunthill, a fairly independent mining and exploration colony of the Esolian Spud Alliance. Home of the Astra Militarium band, the New Blunthill Beastlords. It is now the capitol of its own state. * Lightedge: A colony of Children that followed after the Esolian Spud Alliance to the new continent, the colonists have developed many new rites that the rest of the Children, consider unorthodox and even heretical. * Blunt Mountain: The tallest mountain on Esolia, rich in minerals with large deposits of Dornian Gold. * Weedtown: A small town that is well-known for its large population of Giant Weevils. * Hell Jungle: A dense almost impenetrable jungle with gigantic trees and lush rainforests, home to savage beasts and other mega-fauna. ** Redtooth Camp: A small camp hidden within the jungle and a outpost for members of the Junglelords. ** Den of the Green Devil: A cave that is the lair of a supposed monster that stalks the jungle. ** Temple of the Maneaters: A decrepit temple where the Junglelords hold their cannibalistic feasts and rituals. ** Ruins of Khemar: A crumbling pyramid that has become overgrown. ** Kal'ria Ruins: A set of ancient ruins though partially submerged. ** Golden Ziggurat: A small abandoned temple encrusted with gold. ** River Zon: A river that flows throughout the Hell Jungle. ** Tower of Lahalam: A dilapidated tower that is said to house ancient scrolls of lore. * Undermarsh: A immense underground cavern covered in mushroom marshes. ** Fungus Rock: A large makeshift castle made out of fungus and the headquarters of the Shroomlings. ** Dark Garden: A huge waterlogged forest of fungi and lichen. ** Boom Run: A stretch of the cavern riddled with patches of explosive boom shrooms. * Yasville: A small settlement founded by Yasmine with minimal funding from the Children. * Feravale: An ancient forest, the area is a place of stepped in magic and a deep spiritual connection with nature. ** Lake Delma: A large lake, the waters here are pristine and pure. ** Blackfall Depths: A former, partially underwater ruin that was thought destroyed, Twilight Hand cultists were drawn by the dark whispers and foul dreams emanating from there. * Golden Wastes: An extensive area of desert and wasteland, barren and unforgiving landscape. * Fallcoast: A beautiful coastal area cloaked in eternal autumn, covered in autumnal forests. ** Silkspin Den: A small spider-infested den. * Bleakshore: A long strip of treacherous coastline on the northwestern part of Iacica. Category:Republic Category:Planets Category:Outer Rim Category:Esolia